Mistletoe
by NegaiFreak
Summary: A little Christmas oneshot for the holidays! As the Omni Force goes to Fairy Tail to celebrate, the boys have Ash daringly stand under the mistletoe until he gets a kiss. Though the one he ends up getting it from is very unexpected! Featuring multiple pairings! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! HOPE THIS IS A NICE PRESENT!


**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE! Hope you guys are all having a happy holiday while the year of 2015 is concluding! Anyways, this little oneshot I have for you guys as a special Christmas present is based off of listening to Christmas music (a lot…) and my affections for the crossover pairing of Ash X Mirajane. Don't get me wrong, I love Amourshipping as much as the next guy, but the lacking amount of hints lately has really turned me away.**

 **On the other hand, my sky soaring affections for my crossover pairing of Ash and Mirajane are a result of how excited I've been to write about them in "Resolve". In my head canon, along with another story to be announced, their relationship grows as Ash starts to become less and less nervous around her, while Mira's admiration for his bravery and loyalty grows.**

 **I also have a head canon where Ash and his Frogadier fight alongside Mirajane in the Tartaros arc of Fairy Tail, clashing with the Etherious, Seilah. During the fight, when all seems lost since Mirajane can't seem to use her Take Over magic on the demon, Ash continues to fight, saying that even if it's small, there's always a hope they can still win. At that moment, his Frogadier evolves into Greninja, and they're all able to work together to defeat Seilah in the end. There'll be a quote at the end of this oneshot from that arc, just for future reference. With that, this story takes place before the Tartaros Arc but after "Resolve" and the to be announced fanfic, "Lightning Round". Also, it takes place before "Friendship Games: The Omni Force Crossover".**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and have a Merry Christmas! Also, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE RESPECTIVE CARTOONS AND ANIMES WITHIN THIS STORY. Thanks!**

 **MISTLETOE**

Magnolia was experiencing a small snowfall as the Christmas season was upon the citizens. People were bustling about along the streets, buying last minute gifts for their families, skating along the icy riverside that ran below the streets, or enjoying the winter wonderland the weather had created. The one thing that remained the same for everybody was the joy they all felt about the holiday, being cheerful and kind to those they ran into. The Fairy Tail guild seemed to have the most cheer out of the whole town, illuminated with red and green lights around its structure while a large wreath hung at the building's front doors. Everyone around could hear the sounds of joy and jubilance that were coming from within the castle-like edifice, listening to the happiness that those inside were exerting.

"CHEERS!" a few people cried out as a half dozen mugs smacked together, with some beer splashing out of them. They were all pulled back to their respective owners, being Cana Alberona, Macao Conbolt, Wakaba Mine, Elfman Strauss, Naruto Uzumaki, and the guildmaster, Makarov Dreyar. Sitting the table with them as they guzzled down their drinks were Ben Tennyson, Rainbow Dash, Hinata Hyuga, Sunset Shimmer, and Rook Blonko.

"Ah!" the jinchuriki said out of relief after he finished his alcoholic beverage, wiping his lips with his bandage-covered right hand to remove any residue.

"Wow, Naruto," the rainbow haired girl commented in an impressed tone, "you chugged that down in like… ten seconds…" she noted, placing her arms against the table.

"Are you going to be all right?" the Hyuga girl asked him, wondering if his body would be able to take the strain of the alcohol he consumed.

"Don't worry 'bout me, Hinata," he advised in response as he set his mug down, "After all, I've always handled anything thrown at me!" he declared with a confident smile. The Byakugan user was somewhat surprised by his courage, but grinned as well, knowing her crush was just being his usual exuberant self.

"Atta' boy, Naruto!" Makarov exclaimed with a hearty red blush across his cheeks, looking obviously plastered, "Let's get you another round!" he stated proudly, getting yells of agreement from Macao and Wakaba.

"And how 'bout we get some drinks for the newbies?" Cana suggested, gesturing towards the other five who didn't have mugs.

"Uh, I'm good," the red and yellow haired girl replied, holding her hands out in a placating manner.

"I would prefer not to end up intoxicated this Christmas…" her boyfriend added, crossing his arms.

"S-Same…" the Gentle Fist user concurred with a stutter, pressing her index fingers together nervously.

"We're not getting drunk when we're not old enough," Rainbow stated seriously, "right, babe?" she questioned to her boyfriend, catching his attention as he looked back at her.

"Yeah, right," he agreed with a nod, making her smile.

"Aw, come on, Ben…" the card mage moaned, "You're only four days away from bein' eighteen…" she mentioned with a sly grin.

" _I_ need to be twenty-one in order to drink," the Omnitrix bearer retorted, turning back to face her, "And I'm not using Christmas as an excuse to do it now…" he added to her. She puffed her reddened cheeks out of frustration, but then widened her eyes as she recalled something, pulling off a smirk. "Wh-What?" the one on her left stammered in confusion, seeing her arch toward him.

"Wouldn't you wanna have the chance to at least try _something_ fun this Christmas?" she asked him, folding her arms under her chest, making her breasts pop out, much to the embarrassment of the Omni Force leader as a drop of sweat rolled down his head.

"Uh…" he uttered, unsure of how to respond as he glanced away. However, he then felt an ominous aura stirring just beside him.

' _Uh oh,_ ' he inwardly realized, looking back to see his girlfriend with her Equestrian magic activated, having her pony ears, long ponytail, wings, and cerulean skin upon her body.

"R-Rainbow…?" the Hyuga girl stuttered in worry while the others scooted away from the angered aura that was embodying her.

"YOU TRY FLIRTIN' WITH HIM AGAIN AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, CANA!" she declared out of rage, lunging out to attack the brunette, but not before her boyfriend grabbed her by the jacket.

"S-Sweetheart, cool it!" he pleaded desperately as Sunset and Rook jumped in, with the former activating her own Equestrian magic form with pony ears, a long ponytail, and amber skin appearing on her form, while the latter grabbed his Proto-Tool off of his shoulder, firing a grapple line from it to wrap around his teammate. His girlfriend had her hands light up in an amber-colored aura, utilizing her power to try and pull her friend away, as she was covered by the same mystical energy. Those at the table laughed loudly at the scene, knowing that the brunette's playfulness had gotten her into a heap of trouble. Elsewhere round the guildhall, everyone was having a grand old time. Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Jet, and Droy were enjoying a small conversation while sitting at a table filled with food. The former of the group was chowing down on an iron pipe as he talked, much to the disgust and dismay of the latter four while they saw bits of metal fly out of his mouth.

"So, you're Gingka's girlfriend?" Erza Scarlet asked from afar, near the request board of the guild with the beyblader and the Mistralton gym leader standing beside her.

"Yep!" the latter of the couple responded as her boyfriend smiled, "The name's Skyla," she introduced, holding out her right hand to the requip mage. She took it firmly with her own, shaking it gently.

"It's a pleasure," she stated, causing her to giggle in agreement, "I'm sure Gingka's told you a lot about me," she mentioned, making the shaggy haired teen grimace in remembrance.

"Oh, he sure has…" the red haired girl replied teasingly, covering her quivering lips with her right hand as she was struggling to contain her laughter, much to the embarrassment of the beyblader as he crossed his arms, glancing away while blushing.

"D-Don't need to bring that up…" he recommended with a stammer, making the two females with him laugh aloud out of amusement.

"So, is this your first Christmas together?" the one called Titania asked, regaining her composure, as did the couple that was with her.

"Yeah," Skyla replied, "Obviously because mister beyblader's too busy traveling around my universe…" she noted, gesticulating at him with a smirk as he cringed again.

"Hey, that's enough, Skyla…" he told her pleadingly, holding his hands out in a placating manner to her.

"Hm…" Erza uttered, putting her right hand upon her chin as she pondered something, "Gingka, could I borrow her for a second?" she asked politely, catching both his and his girlfriend's attentions.

"Uh, sure," he answered, allowing the requip wizard to wrap her left arm around the Mistralton gym leader's shoulders, walking off with her as the shaggy haired teen watched on.

"Skyla," Titania began to her in a whisper, "do you already have a gift planned for Gingka?" she inquired, getting a nod in response from the red haired girl.

"I was gonna give it to him once we got back home," she explained, glancing off to the side before they came to a stop, "Not sure if he's gonna like it…" she admitted with a nervous smile.

"Well, I've got an idea for a gift he'll _definitely_ love," the scarlet haired mage mentioned quietly, leaning closer to her ear.

"W-What?" she stuttered in question, showing off just a bit of concern in her expression. Erza chuckled confidently as a small blush spread across her cheeks.

"I was thinking of giving you my Seduction Armor to show Gingka for the evening…" she suggested heartily in a whisper, much to the shock of the Mistralton gym leader.

"S-S-Seduction Armor?!" she stammered quietly in surprise, blushing madly.

"I can hear ya, you know…" her boyfriend mentioned aloud, catching the attentions of both red haired beauties, making their faces instantaneously flush.

"D-D-Don't eavesdrop, Gingka!" the requip wizard yelled, stuttering while Skyla covered her very embarrassed face with her hands. The beyblader just laughed at their misfortune, thankful for his good hearing. The guild continued to bustle about with activity as the members of the Thunder God Tribe, Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed Justine were chatting and chowing down on dinner at a table, enjoying their time together. At another stand, the blue furred cat, Happy was nibbling on a fish's head as Natsu Dragneel, Rex Salazar, Gray Fullbuster, and Juvia Lockser were having a conversation with each other beside him.

"So Korra's still not well?" the latter of the four asked worriedly as she had her hands closed into fists over her knees, with a pained expression upon her face as she was sitting beside her beloved.

"Yeah, she's still in rehab…" the evo responded, crossing his arms across his chest, "Huh…" he sighed, "It's been over a year and a half and we still haven't gotten word about her from her friends…" he explained, placing his gloved right hand upon.

"Korra ain't no slouch," the fire dragon slayer mentioned, drawing the attention over to him, "She's always been able to tough things out…" he stated, though the ones among him could tell there was doubt in his tone, "Still…" he continued, causing his exceed to glance over at him, "I never thought she'd be _that_ damaged after all she went through…" he confessed, "It's pretty scary…" he added somberly.

"Korra…" the water mage muttered out of concern, showing off her saddened expression. The boy beside her noticed the look she was giving, also taking into account the concerned faces of the goggle wearer and the spiky haired wizard.

"She'll be fine," he reassured, chiming into the conversation, much to the surprise of those around him, "It might take some time," he continued, "but Korra's gonna get back at it eventually," he stated confidently, causing the rest of the group to smile in agreement, especially the blue haired beauty beside him.

"Oh, my darling Gray!" she exclaimed, suddenly embracing him fondly as he cringed, "I should've known you'd have faith in Korra!" she admitted, rubbing her head against his right shoulder as tears were forming in her eyes, "And so should I!" she declared, sobbing into his jacket while he kept on grimacing.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN HUG ME, YA KNOW!" he yelled loudly, but it fell on deaf ears as she continued to snuggle into his jacket. The two teens on the other side of the table couldn't help but chuckle at the scene, especially Natsu as he cackled.

"Ha, ha!" he laughed, "Look at you, Gray!" he pointed out, catching the ice mage's attention while Juvia was still rubbing her head against him, "Bein' all nice for Christmas!" he commented with a cheeky smile on his face. The remark instantly caused his comrade to arch an eyebrow, with a tick mark appearing upon his forehead.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, fire breath?!" he shouted, slamming the table with his left fist, having an icy aura waft off of his body, "Are you sayin' I'm not as nice like you?!" he questioned angrily, standing up and glaring daggers at the fire dragon slayer.

"'Scuse me?!" he yelled back with a fiery snarl, "I've been nice as I can be, ya ice prick!" he declared, standing up and banging the table with his hands, "You sayin' yer nicer?" he guessed, with his hands flaring up. Both Rex and Happy had drops of sweat roll down the side of their respective heads, knowing what was to ensue upon the remark.

"Way nicer than you, flame brain!" the onyx haired teen declared, throwing off his jacket and undershirts, revealing his bare upper body, "And I'll show you just how nice!" he added, placing his right fist against his left hand, causing an icy aura to build up upon it.

"Uh… Gray…?" the evo chimed in, trying to get his attention before anything could break out between the two rivals.

"Bring it!" the spiky haired wizard challenged with a confident smile, "I'm all fired up!" he yelled, closing both of his hands into fists as they were encased in flames.

"That's Natsu for ya…" the exceed muttered, going back to nibbling on his fish while the two Fairy Tail members were about to brawl yet again. Elsewhere at one of the only tables left around the bar area of the guild, Ash Ketchum, Wendy Marvell, Pikachu, and Carla were happily eating Christmas cookies together while some others passed by, grabbing a few of the sweets that were on the plates upon the tabletop.

"Mm!" the former of the group said in satisfaction as he chewed on one of the delectable treats, swallowing it down soon afterwards, "These are great!" he exclaimed with a delighted look in his eyes.

"Definitely!" the sky dragon slayer agreed, licking her lips after finishing her cookies, getting the remaining bits into her mouth, "Mira and Lisanna worked extra hard for them to be this good!" she mentioned, taking another one from the plates before her. Upon hearing the former name brought up by her, the Pokémon trainer perked up glancing over at the bar. There, the two Strauss sisters were happily at work, gathering platters of cookies together for the guild members and guests to share at the counter. Both of them were wearing pink aprons over their forms, with the latter having a blue sweater and jean shorts on, while her older sibling sported a black dress with a black ribbon around her neck, and a black armband upon each arm near her shoulders, each having a tied white ribbon on them. The raven haired boy just smiled at her, letting a small blush come across his cheeks.

"I can't believe the guild would be _so packed_ for the holidays…" the white furred cat commented while the Mouse Pokémon beside her finished his treat, swallowing it down.

"Pika pi…" he agreed, noticing the immense amount of Fairy Tail and Omni Force members within the guild conversing all around them.

"It's probably this crowded 'cause the guild's having this big party," Wendy noted before she bit into another sweet, "I think everyone's heading back to their families and homes once it's all over…" she mentioned, catching Ash's attention as he turned back to face her.

"Well, it's nice to see everyone so festive, I suppose," the female exceed admitted, glancing over at the large amount of people within the hall.

"Pika!" the Electric type agreed, nibbling on another cookie.

"So, Ash," the pigtailed girl began, making him perk up as she looked at him, "how's your journey back in your world been?" she asked before taking a bite of her treat.

"Great!" he replied happily, "I'm only a badge away from entering the Kalos League," he continued, "and pretty soon, I'll be winning that, too!" he declared happily, making both his partner and the females with him all smile.

"I hope that's not all you've been doin'…" a deep, male voice chimed in, catching their attentions as they turned to see Laxus Dreyar standing beside them, wearing his trademark, fur-trimmed coat over his purple shirt and black pants.

"Oh… uh, hey… Laxus…" the Pokémon trainer greeted nervously, "Been a while…" he commented, letting a nervous grin come across his face.

"Heh," the lightning dragon slayer chuckled as he crossed his arms, "Ya know," he began, "ever since that fight we had, I've wanted to face you again when you've got your friends at your back," he admitted to him in explanation, much to his surprise as his eyes widened, along with those of the other three with him. However, he pulled off a small smile soon afterwards.

"Sure," he responded, closing his right hand into a fist, "Someday, I'll fight you with my whole team," he declared, standing up to face him, "right, buddy?" he questioned back to the Mouse Pokémon.

"Pika!" he agreed, letting his cheeks spark excitedly.

"Well, until then," the blonde haired man started to say as he reached into his jacket, pulling out something, "Merry Christmas," he stated, handing off a box with a red ribbon upon it to the Omni Force member, surprising him as he blinked in confusion. Before he could express his gratitude to the S-class mage though, he saw him walking off, heading over towards his friends in the Thunder God Tribe. Shrugging, he disregarded the fact he had gone, lifting the top of the package open. His expression morphed into a wide smile upon seeing the contents inside.

"What'd you get, Ash?" Wendy asked curiously, while Carla and Pikachu glanced over to try and see the item he received as well. He then turned around, placing the opened gift on the table, allowing them to view what was inside of it. They all gasped in excited surprise, seeing that it was a brand new, long sleeved, blue jacket he received, which had the exact same kind of style as the one he was wearing, also having a black Fairy Tail guild mark upon its right pectoral. "Wow, that's awesome!" the sky dragon slayer exclaimed, clasping her hands together as the Pokémon trainer pulled out the clothing, holding it in front of him for his friends to see how it looked.

"The guild mark seems kinda weird though…" he admitted, chuckling sheepishly as he looked at it, "I'm not exactly a member of Fairy Tail and all…" he pointed out.

"But of course, you've been on jobs and other missions with us over time," the white furred cat mentioned, catching his attention, "It's only fair that _all_ of the Omni Force members get guild marks at some point," she stated.

"Guess so…" the raven haired boy agreed, trying the jacket on as he slid it over his short sleeved one. As it looked like a perfect fit upon him, he smiled brightly, enticing his friends to do the same.

"Pika?" the Electric type suddenly uttered in confusion, having noticed something inside the box as he stood up and trotted over to it, reaching inside.

"Hey, what's the matter, buddy?" his trainer asked, noticing him rummaging for whatever was still in the package. He then pulled his hands out, holding what appeared to be a black, paper Fairy Tail guild mark. "Huh?" his friend said, perplexed.

"Is that a sticker?" the pigtailed girl questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait a moment…" Carla began to realize as she stood up, walking over to the Mouse Pokémon, "I know exactly what it's for!" she stated. A moment later, the guild mark sticker was placed upon Pikachu's lightning bolt tail, with the exceed grinning brightly as she had her paws at her hips, satisfied with her work.

"That looks great on you!" Wendy complimented, causing him to blush out of embarrassment while the anthropomorphic animal grinned with a chuckle. Ash smiled as well, glancing over at lightning dragon slayer as he saw him among his friends.

' _Thanks, Laxus,_ ' he said inwardly out of gratitude, looking back at his partner as he showed off his new marked tail. One thing led to another for the rest of the evening at the guild hall. Lucy Heartfilia arrived just in time to see Natsu and Gray about to break out into a massive brawl right before the large Christmas tree in the middle of the area, causing her to pale and shriek in fright, while the others were concerned that the sapling would be either frozen or burned by the end of the fight. Fortunately, Erza stepped in and smacked their heads together, knocking the two out cold, immediately making them reconcile before she would attack them again. The party continued without another hitch, as Alzack and Bisca Connell arriving with their daughter, Asuka, greeting their fellow guild members while also taking the time to revel in the festivities. Macao's son, Romeo then came by as well, having a gift prepared for his father. Everything else went swimmingly for the night, with everyone caroling, exchanging gifts, and overall, having a wonderful evening together. Reedus Jonah then painted a few portraits of the guild and Omni Force members gathered together with his pict magic, making everyone feel happy. An hour passed by afterwards, and some people had gone home for the night. The Connell and Conbolt families left, along with the likes of Wakaba and the Thunder God Tribe, minus their leader as he remained with the rest of the guild members that stayed. Sunset and Rook had gone off as well, along with Naruto, Hinata, Gingka, and Skyla, saying their farewells before exiting the building.

"Ah…" Ash yawned, stretching out his arms and arching his back, "I'm bushed…" he muttered, rubbing his eyes as he stood up straight, "Maybe I oughta' head home while the time's right…" he suggested to himself, walking off towards the guild doors, looking around for his partner Pokémon, "Where'd he go?" he asked, scratching his head while raising an eyebrow, not noticing him at all.

"So, who's gonna do it?" a voice asked, catching his attention as he glanced over to see Ben, Rex, Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Happy, and Lily all at the same table, appearing to have a heated discussion.

"I ain't doin' it," the ice mage declared, "The second I get up there, Juvia's gonna maim my lips…" he muttered, dreading the thought of it.

' _Lips?_ ' the Pokémon trainer questioned inwardly, wondering what they were talking about.

"Well, somebody's gotta do it!" the fire dragon slayer yelled, causing the onyx haired teen to scoff as he glanced away.

"How 'bout Rex?" the Omni Force leader suggested, causing the evo to grimace nervously, "He needs a rebound after his break up with Kuvira…" he mentioned with a smirk, making him blush out of embarrassment.

"No way, hermano," he responded soon afterwards, crossing his arms defiantly, "I'd rather _avoid_ getting into something with one of those girls…" he admitted to him.

"Hey, what're you talking about?" Ash asked, chiming in on the conversation as he caught their attentions.

"We're tryin' to see if one of us has the guts to stand under that there mistletoe," the iron dragon slayer responded, gesturing towards the large window behind them. The Pokémon trainer looked to see the sprig hanging just upon the top of it, also noticing the falling snow outside.

"I say we make Ben do it!" the Beast Soul user recommended, "He's the _man_ who came up with the idea!" he mentioned, nudging the Omnitrix bearer with his brawny right arm.

"I'd… rather not risk starting another fight if Cana's around for that…" he admitted in reply, glancing away and shuddering, "It's bad enough it already happened…" he added.

"Aw, _man_ up!" Elfman demanded, making the raven haired boy perk up, "Somebody's gotta be man enough to stand there!" he stated.

"I'll do it," the Pokémon trainer suddenly said, causing all of them to gasp in surprise, turning their attentions back onto him.

"You're gonna do it…?" the Omni Force leader questioned out of shock, a little surprised his teammate sounded so calm.

"Yeah, I will," he responded, placing his hands at his hips, "What do I have to do?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just stand there till a girl gives ya a smooch or somethin'," Gajeel replied in a bored manner, having his right hand against his cheek, pointing towards the window with his left index finger. A few moments later, Ash was positioned beside the glass window, looking outside to see the snowflakes still falling to the ground. He then glanced up at the mistletoe, skeptical as he arched his brow again, crossing his arms. Meanwhile, the group of boys at the table watched on, wondering who would be the one to go over to him. "Ya think they already know the mistletoe's there?" the iron dragon slayer inquired to the rest of them.

"Maybe…" Gray responded, having subconsciously removed his jeans form his legs, leaving only his boxers to be shown.

"Well, who do you think's gonna go up there?" the tan skinned man asked his friends.

"Dunno," Natsu replied, crossing his arms as he looked up in thought, "There's a lotta girls..." he pointed out, trying to figure out who would be the likeliest one.

"Lotta girls for what?" a female voice questioned, causing the fire mage to perk up and glance over to see Lucy standing beside him, "And how come Ash is standing over there all by himself?" she asked, gesturing towards the Pokémon trainer.

"We're makin' him stand under that mistletoe until he gets a kiss from someone," the ice wizard answered, causing her look over at him and let a drop of sweat roll down the side of her head.

"Gray… your pants," she said bluntly, pointing at his boxers. He looked down to see that he had stripped once again, panicking as he frantically looked around for his jeans and shoes.

"So, whaddaya say, Lucy?" her spiky haired comrade questioned, "Ya gonna give Ash his Christmas kiss?" he guessed, having a toothy grin as she blushed out of surprise.

"I bet she'd be _more_ than happy to do it!" his exceed chimed in, causing her to glance at him with a seething expression, "'Specially since it'll be her first kiss…" he mentioned as a sly look came across his face.

"SH-SHUT IT, CAT!" the celestial mage stammered loudly in response, "And no, I'm not gonna kiss Ash…" she stated with a mad blush on her cheeks, "I'd rather see how things go…" she admitted, looking on at the raven haired boy.

"Aw, yer no fun…" Natsu complained, folding his arms behind his head. His little comment earned him a punch to the top of his head from the blonde haired girl, making him grimace in pain.

"Maybe it'll be Levy," the black furred cat suggested, immediately causing both Jet and Droy to pale out of fright, with the image of their crush smooching Ash implanted into their minds. Gajeel also cringed at the thought, but willed himself not to outwardly show it as just a few drops of sweat rolled down his head.

"Th-That ain't happenin'…" he muttered in a stammer, crossing his arms while he looked away, much to the confusion of his exceed as he tilted his head.

"What about Wendy?" the onyx haired teen inquired as he reclaimed his clothes, putting his jeans back on, "She and Ash've always been close…" he mentioned, grabbing a shoe from the floor.

"They're more like brother and sister," Ben stated, placing his arms against the table, "Besides," he continued, "I don't think Wendy's the kinda girl who'd wanna be under the mistletoe…" he pointed out.

"Yeah…" Elfman agreed, looking up in thought, "Maybe it's gonna be Juvia…" he guessed, causing everyone to widen their eyes in surprise for a few moments. However, they all came to the same conclusion soon afterward.

"Nah…" they all uttered simultaneously, while the ice mage just sighed in exasperation. As they continued to make guesses about who'd be willing to give the Pokémon trainer a kiss under the mistletoe, he was still looking up at it, placing his hands at his hips while having his eyebrow raised.

' _What's the big deal about the mistletoe anyway?_ ' he asked himself, ' _I mean, it's just a plant for the holidays…_ ' he noted inwardly, ' _And yeah, there's a tradition to kiss someone under it,_ ' he pointed out in thought, ' _but it's not like I haven't kissed anyone before…_ ' he remembered, glancing back over at the table where the boys were, seeing that their discussion had become much more heated, ' _I wonder why none of the guys wanted to do this…_ ' he thought to himself, crossing his arms, ' _And where's Pikachu?_ ' he questioned, looking around to see that his partner wasn't in sight. In the meantime, the conversation between the teenage boys, the exceeds, and Lucy was continuing, with all suggestions being refuted one way or another. However, the celestial mage then took notice of a figure walking towards the Pokémon trainer, gasping slightly with a little blush as she was quite surprised.

"Maybe Rainbow'll kiss 'im," the fire dragon slayer suggested, having a toothy grin.

"Not a chance…" Ben stated in response, glaring at his teammate angrily.

"Uh, guys?" the blonde haired girl chimed, catching their attentions. She then pointed over towards the Pokémon trainer, making them all look over and widen their eyes in shock, while their mouths were agape.

"No way…" the Omnitrix bearer uttered in absolute disbelief, while the Beast Soul user beside him had an expression of astonishment plastered on his face as his body was sweating madly.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me…" the iron dragon slayer muttered with stunned, trembling eyes.

"Oh boy…" Rex said, "He's sure in for a surprise…" he pointed out, crossing his arms as a smirk came across his face. Standing at the window, the raven haired boy was looking over at his friends, raising an eyebrow at their surprised expressions.

' _What's with them?_ ' he asked himself, wondering what exactly they were looking at.

"Hi, Ash!" a familiar female voice greeted, catching his attention as his eyes widened in shock from recognizing it, gasping out of astonishment. He slowly turned his head to see Mirajane standing, no longer wearing her apron as she wore her lovely black dress with a white ribbon just in front of her cleavage.

"M-M-Mira!" the Pokémon trainer stammered in reply, blushing madly as he willed himself to not accidentally look down at her breasts, remembering how painful an experience it had been all those times before, "H-How are you doing?" he asked with a stutter, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Great!" she responded with a big smile, giggling a little, "So, what are you doing over here all by yourself?" she asked, tilting her head as he grimaced in realization.

"Uh, just… looking for Pikachu…" he semi-answered as a few drops of sweat were rolling down the side of his head, "Have ya seen him?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Hm…" the Satan Soul user wondered as she glanced away for a moment, placing her right index finger against her lips in thought, "I don't think so…" she confessed, "Maybe he's just waiting for you at the doors," she suggested, still smiling brightly.

"Uh, y-yeah…" the raven haired boy agreed in a stammer, chuckling nervously.

' _I guess she doesn't know we're under the mistletoe yet…_ ' he realized inwardly, much to his relief as he was evidently anxious.

"Why isn't he doin' anything?" the fire dragon slayer asked, becoming somewhat impatient as he crossed his arms.

"Duh!" Lucy said, catching his attention, "It's because he's nervous!" she pointed out, "You know how Ash feels about Mirajane…" she told him, while he still placed his right hand against his cheek out of boredom.

"Wonder if he's even gonna kiss the barmaid at all…" Gajeel muttered, laughing a little. However, he suddenly felt a fist connect with the top of his head, making him grimace in pain as he rubbed it. He then looked back to see Levy standing behind him, having an angered expression on her face.

"Don't be stupid, Gajeel!" she advised in an upset tone, "Let's just see how it goes…" she recommended, watching the scene unfold beside them.

"I'm sure he'll be man enough to do it," Ben noted confidently, "right, Elfman?" he questioned to the Beast Soul user.

"Y-Yeah…" he responded with a stutter, evidently concerned about seeing his older sister kiss a boy as a drop of sweat rolled down his left cheek.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Mirajane asked the Pokémon trainer, still not having noticed the holiday sprig hanging above them.

"Uh, yeah," he replied, grabbing at his new clothing, "I even got this jacket from Laxus," he mentioned, stretching his arms out to their respective sides to show it off to her.

"It looks great on you!" she complimented with a giggle, making him do the same, "Was it what you wanted for Christmas?" she questioned innocently, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Uh… well…" he began to answer, scratching at his right cheek nervously with his right index finger, "I didn't really ask for much this Christmas…" he admitted, "But I did get what I wanted," he told her, "getting to see all my friends together, that is," he explained with a cheeky smile, causing her to giggle again.

"You're too modest, Ash!" she pointed out, making him blush on the spot. From afar, everyone watched on with happy expressions at their interaction, all except for Natsu, who was still scowling at the scene.

"Gah…" he groaned angrily, "I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!" he suddenly declared with his flaring tongue as he slammed the table with his right fist, much to the surprise of those around him, "ASH, GET YER ASS IN GEAR AND KISS 'ER ALREADY!" he yelled loudly, catching their attentions as they glanced over at him, with the Pokémon trainer's face turning a hearty red out of embarrassment. Everyone else heard the fire dragon slayer's proclamation, looking over at where the raven haired boy and the Satan Soul user were, some developing surprised expressions on their own faces.

"Hey, b-be quiet!" Elfman demanded with a stammer as a blush came across his cheeks, placing his left hand over the spiky haired wizard's mouth, preventing him from shouting even further.

"Darn it, Natsu…" the celestial mage muttered, folding her arms across her chest, "You just _had_ to say something, didn't you?" she questioned sarcastically as the rest of the group was left in shock as what he had just done. Her comrade could only respond in muffles as the white haired man still had his hand over his mouth.

"What's Natsu getting so riled up for?" Mirajane asked, arching an eyebrow while the Omni Force member with her grimaced as his face was a bright red.

"Wh-Who knows…" he responded, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he chuckled.

"And what did he mean by k-?" The white haired beauty immediately halted her question as she took notice of the holiday sprig hanging above her and the boy before, widening her eyes out of surprise.

' _Sh-She saw it…_ ' Ash realized inwardly, noticing where she was looking as his face became a bright crimson, turning away. To his shock though, he then heard another giggle come out of the maiden's lips, catching his attention as he looked back at her, seeing a smile still on her face while a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Oh my…" she uttered, laughing again, "You _are_ too modest, Ash," she noted, making him blink in surprise before understanding what she meant, rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment.

"Sorry, Mira…" he apologized, glancing off at his friends at the table for a moment, seeing that Rainbow Dash, Cana, Erza, and Juvia had joined them, while Wendy, Carla, and Lisanna were trotting over, "If it were any other girl," he started to say, "I wouldn't be as nervous…" he confessed with shame evident in his tone.

"You don't have to feel bad," the Satan Soul user pointed out, enticing him to perk up and look at her, "It's Christmas after all!" she mentioned with her bright, lovely smile. He was a little surprised by her response to what he had said, but the Pokémon trainer pulled off a toothy grin as well, knowing that she was just being her kind self.

"I guess you're right…" he admitted, looking back up towards the mistletoe, "So… uh…" he continued nervously as his face reddened again. The white haired girl before him just giggled once more, tilting her head.

"Whenever you're ready," she told him, making him blink in surprise for a moment.

"Wait, what?!" he exclaimed out of shock, evidently freaking out as his face became crimson, "Y-Y-You're serious?!" he questioned hysterically, causing her to laugh again.

"It _is_ tradition, you know," she mentioned with a raised eyebrow, enticing him to regain his composure as he glanced away shamefully, "And besides," she continued, catching his attention while he looked back at her, "I've wanted to give you a Christmas present myself…" she confessed with a hearty blush across her cheeks and a loving smile, much to his disbelief. Meanwhile, the group at the table from afar was watching the scene unfold with anticipation. The requip mage's eyes were sparkling brightly out of excitement, while the water wizard had her hands clasped together, hopeful for the best out of the situation. Everyone else had smiles and grins across their faces, all except for Elfman, who was still nervous about his older sister kissing someone right in front of him.

"O-Okay then…" Ash stammered in agreement, closing his eyes as he stood still, awaiting the moment as a few drops of sweat rolled down the side of his head. Mirajane giggled at his anxious behavior, brushing the right side of her hair back as she leaned her head in, starting to shut her own eyes.

"Whoa, she's doing it!" Lucy exclaimed in a whisper as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"I can't believe my big sis is goin' through with this…" the Beast Soul user muttered out of shock, "What a _man_ Ash has gotta be…" he commented, impressed.

"Let's just hope he's 'man' enough to hold it together," Ben pointed out. Meanwhile, the Pokémon trainer patiently awaited the feeling of his crush's lips on some part of his face, trying desperately to not let his nervousness show.

' _This feels like a dream…_ ' he confessed to himself, ' _I never thought Mira would be the one to-!_ ' His thoughts instantly halted the moment he felt something soft touch his own lips, making him open and widen his eyes in shock to see that they came from the ones of the white haired beauty. However, the moment he saw her loving expression as she was kissing him, he closed his eyes back up, letting it continue without a problem. The girls at the table nearby all developed excited smiles on their faces at the scene, while the boys grinned, happy for the Omni Force member. A few more seconds passed before the Satan Soul user removed her lips before the raven haired boy, causing him to open his eyes and see the blush spread across her cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Ash," she said to him with her bright smile, tilting her head to the side. His face instantly flushed, enticing him to pull down his cap over his face so no one would notice his embarrassed expression.

"Y-Yeah…" he replied with a stutter, "Merry Christmas…" he uttered nervously, still thinking about how long the feeling of touching the maiden's lips with his own lasted. Everyone from the table laughed at his reaction, proud of what they had seen from the Pokémon trainer. He smiled out of gratitude, but then caught something out from the corner of his left eye. What he saw was his partner perched upon Laxus' left shoulder, both looking at him with grins as the latter had his arms crossed. Albeit, he was surprised to see them there, especially since Pikachu normally would attack him for acting all silly around Mirajane, but he smiled, knowing that they were glad for him.

' _Thanks, guys,_ ' he said out of gratitude inwardly, ' _This was a great Christmas…_ ' he admitted to himself, glancing over at the window, seeing the snow still falling onto the guild hall outside, lit up by the lights that surrounded it.

 **END**

 **I hope you guys liked that little Christmas special! I've sure been happy about keeping an eye on Fairy Tail for the longest time, and the Pokémon anime's been especially exciting to watch. And as of now, Ash X Mirajane is the canon Ash pairing in my head. If you've seen the latest edits to my profile page, along with a few changes to my stories, you'll just a couple of subtle differences. This pairing is officially my crossover OTP. I just can't stop thinking about it! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Leave a review for some feedback if you're interested in what I'm planning next!**

 **QUOTE:**

 _ **That's the thing about us. We can evolve, too. And we'll never give up against monsters like you!**_

 **~Ash Ketchum,**

 **To Seilah after Frogadier's evolution into Greninja in "Tartaros Arc: Alegria"**


End file.
